darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Use
Use is a function in the game interface used to interact two items or an item and an object together. It is one of the functions that every item in the game serves, although some items will not interact with anything. It is the first "left click" option for many items, and any item can be used with any other. However, most of the time, this will yield the message "Nothing interesting happens". Functions There is a vast plethora of uses for the 'use' function. The most common are: *Cooking food, achieved by using the raw food with a fire or a cooking range *Unlocking doors by using the key on the door *Using bars on anvils to smith them into equipment *Firemaking; using a tinderbox on a log or vice versa. *Combining items by using them on each other (e.g. adding food to a cornucopia to increase healing power) *Fletching a bow out of a log (by using a knife with some logs, which are obtained via the Woodcutting skill) *Herblore, in which vials are used with herbs and other ingredients *Using Soda ashes or Bucket of sands on a furnace to craft pieces of molten glass. Other less common uses include: *Mining (using a pickaxe on the rock which contains the ore) (This has been confirmed to no longer work) *Fishing (using the fishing equipment on the fishing spot) *Summoning (using the pouches on the obelisks to create scrolls). This function was also very popular amongst the release of Item Lending, where players had to lend items by using them on players. The use function is also very useful when trying to use or give an item with/to a NPC. Nothing interesting happens. "Nothing interesting happens." is the message received when an incompatible item is used on another item or on a piece of incompatible scenery. Due to the large amount of possible item combinations, there are literally millions of possible ways to receive "Nothing interesting happens.", which makes it the most common in-game message. For example, if you make an attempt to use a chocolate cake on a rune kiteshield, the message will occur, because the two items are incompatible. During the 9 June 2009 game engine update glitch many common actions, such as banking with a banker in Zanaris, resulted in this message appearing. Jagex have made a few gags on this message. Bob the Jagex Cat says that when nothing interesting happens, something interesting happens on another part of the world. One of the Magic Skullball's possible messages is "Nothing interesting would happen." If you used an egg on the Chicken Shrine in Zanaris, it would result in the message "Nice try, but nothing interesting happens." This was removed with the update of Fairytale III - Battle at Orks Rift. When attempting to speak to Arianwyn after reading the secret message of Lord Iorwerth, "Nothing interesting happens" is displayed in the chat box. This also happens when trying to speak to Merlin after you complete the Camelot training room. It is unknown whether or not this is a glitch. If one uses any item other than a chisel on the slab outside of the Mos Le'Harmless Caves, the result is "Something sinister happens a long way off. But, for all intents and purposes, nothing interesting happens.". If you use the Ring of Kinship on a fire inside of Daemonheim, then you get the message "Some text starts to appear on the ring. It says...Nothing interesting happens." This is both a gag on the phrase and a reference to the Lord of the Rings. One of the files found on the top floor of The Rock is labelled "Nothing Interesting Happens." If a player uses a cooked or a raw herring on any tree, instead of "Nothing interesting happens" the player gets the message "This is not the mightiest tree in the forest.". Furthermore, if they use a herring on the Grand Tree the message is "It can't be done!". These are references to the classic comedy film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. If a player attempts to enter a pig pit on a free-to-play server a message will appear stating "Something interesting happens. However, it is so small and insignificant that overall nothing interesting happens." Trivia *It is possible to select the "drop" option of an item and just before its dropped click the "use" option, this will make possible to see the word "null" instead of the item dropped when using it with other ones. fi:Use Category:Mechanics